narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ai Kurosawa
Ai Kurosawa was born in the secretive Yorugakure (Village Hidden in the Night), and had the Shinigami sealed inside of her at birth, as was the tradition of the village. She grew up as a prodigy in the village, as most who hail from this clan, but as an exceptional sensory kunoichi. Due to her villages corruption and plans to misuse her as a vessel, Ai abandons her village and clan. Within this time frame, Ai becomes a head for hire, and eventually gets tangled in the affairs of Konoha. Background Ai's history starts with her family lineage and village background. Yorugakure is a secret village unknown to nearly all, thanks to the dark information and powerful jutsu's this village harbors and protects. One of these dark secrets is that Yorugakure houses the Shinigami within their village to prevent the powerful entity from being summoned to the physical world. They do this by picking a host, and sealing the entity inside the person so its power is drastically dropped when summoned in a jutsu. The conditions for such a sealing jutsu are very particular, as the host must have white hair and must be immediately birthed. Ai, being born, was immediately recognized as the next host for death as per her family lineage, and preparations were quickly put in place, as the last host was in a weakened state from old age. The Shinigami was sealed inside the newborn girl, and from there she was raised sparingly yet lovingly by her parents. Since it was the highest honor to be chosen as the host, Ai was often held with such respect and honor that most refused to even gaze upon her, let alone talk to her. She was also isolated from other children, and was only able to attend a class instructed by the temple guards on her duties and abilities. One of her favorite temple guards, and assigned sensei, was named Shouko Kuroyama. It was soon obvious that Ai revered and looked up to Shouko, developing the close sensei student bond many achieve. Ai would often have to accompany Shouko wherever he went so she was always guarded, including his visits to the bathhouses to peak on woman. From being around Shouko, a natural healer and saint, she adopted his ninja way of never being able to kill someone, finding death pointless and wars only futile. Thanks to Yorugakure being secretly involved in political matters, Ai had just graduated as a jonin at a young age when Hiruzen Sarutobi was killed in Konoha. With Yorugakure growing in power and thirsty for more, Ai Kurosawa witnessed firsthand the village’s greed. Secret funding to the Akatsuki, hired ninja from within the village to pull strings from behind the shadows in other villages, but more dangerous were the plans the leaders of the council discussed in secret to misuse her as a vessel to summon the shinigami and control it for their gain. Unable to let this happen, Ai deserted her family and friends to go into hiding, a crime punishable by death. Personality When she was a child, Ai was a reserved girl, but with hidden mischief, proven when she would often help Shouko Kuroyama with his pranks and peeking on other women. She was raised as an only child, though often had to take care of herself as both her parents were usually off on missions. Thus, while the people were very few, when Ai had attention she demanded an undivided amount. Being exposed to her village's corruption, as well as Shouko's morals and ideas, from a young age she was able to form her own opinion on the world around her. Ai was also exposed to complicated matters as well, and was forced to understand them to continue living and protecting those dear to her. Because of this, she has a very pessimistic view of the world, always assuming the worst over the good for a safety measure, and willing to dispose of herself in an instant if she deems someones life over hers. Although she may look composed at the surface, her emotions can break out very easily and she can get very defensive, especially if something she wants to protect is threatened. Ai is always thinking about something and her mind can often wander to other things, even in a dangerous situation or in the middle of a fight. Even so, she is quick to react and shows great strength for a kunoichi her age. She also has a hard time saying what she thinks and feels, and because of this she can be difficult to understand and frustrating to know on an emotional level, but Ai is quick to attach to her comrades, and she will do anything to protect them. Because Ai lets her emotions get the better of her, she will tend to ignore all warnings, rushing into any situation, regardless of danger. Outside of battle she is straight-faced and thoughtful, not liking to stand out or make a scene, and leaves her more playful side to those she is close to. Also hidden from others is her secretly perverted personality that she picked up from Shouko at a young age. However, this deviousness is strictly for those she is intimate with or plans to become intimate with. However, this doesn't prevent her from being alluring, and in fact Ai has a gravitational aura where most can't help themselves be drawn to her beauty. Shouko has compared her chakra to "a drug", the feeling overwhelming and destructive, however the pain is sweet. Even those who aren't sensory ninja can be caught under her spell, and she will use this to her advantage. Appearance In part I, Ai has long, straight white hair in a "hime" cut that she keeps untied. Her skin is significantly pale, as well as her light blue eyes. Like all others who activate the Mitegan, her blue eyes have circular patterns in them. Her weight is also a bit on the skinny side as the girl has a hard time finding the will to eat, and because of this her muscle mass isn't very large, giving her a very waifish figure that can be androgynous if she wears something baggy. In the first part, Ai wears an outfit suitable enough for training and the cool cave climate, a turtle-neck dress with white leggings, as well as bandages wrapping down her left arm and a glove on her right. Genin_ai_outfit2.png|Ai's outfit as a Genin Ai Kurosawa shippuden outfit.png|Ai's outfit in Shippuden In Part II, Ai has developed a slight figure, a little more narrow waistline and larger hips, but for the most part she remains flat-chested and scrawny. Since she is undercover for most of Part II, her outfits are inconsistent and she will even pull her hair up to make it look shorter than it really is, and will even deepen her voice to hide her true identity. Abilities Due to her acute chakra sensing technique and her kekkei genkai, Ai can effectively dodge nearly all enemy physical attacks as long as it's in her physical capabilities, and is immune to nearly all genjutsu. However, a drawn out battle is a losing battle for the girl, as she isn't meant to take direct hits and last long periods of time. Chakra and Physical Prowess Ai's chakra is always a bit of a guessing game, as it fluctuates randomly and frequently, thanks to the Shinigami inside of her feeding off her chakra. More often than not, it is depleted or near depletion, and the girl must improvise when attacking. Furthermore, despite her ability to control chakra when it's available to her, she cannot heal. This is yet another setback from the Shinigami inside of her, and instead of healing the girl could accidentally suck the chakra away from the person. This being said, Ai is heavily reliant on genjutsu to confuse her enemies without getting too involved in physical attacks, or chakra-draining attacks that can restore her often empty supply. If it does come down to physical fighting, the girl can fall back on her many years of training to help her, despite being physically weak. In this sense, it’s inhuman to watch Ai in hand to hand combat. There isn’t a bit of wasted movement and her patience is lethal. She is able to perform acrobatic movements on any battlefield, acting as if they were child's play. She knows how and where to hit to deal with her enemy, vicious attack patterns keep her opponent off balance and leave them little room to make any kind of error without being punished for it. Ai was trained to be more like a weapon than a girl and the repeated blunt strikes she can deliver end most of her brawls quite swiftly. In addition to this, she is also near impossible to read, her battle tactics typically are straightforward and calm waiting for her enemy to leave a wide opening and seizing that vulnerability. Sensory Perception Being naturally inept at sensing others chakra aura, Ai has compared it to seeing others very souls from what she can tell. Personalities and power can easily be determined from the girl with slight concentration, as well as a chakra gauge of others limits. Her true chakra-sensing abilities come from her Dojutsu, however, where this further enhances her innate abilities of her sensory perception. Ninjutsu As stated before, Ai relies on absorbing others chakra when her chakra is depleted through chakra absorption techniques. This typically involves her being forced to touch her opponent to absorb their chakra, and in this case relying on her genjutsu to immobilize them for this to happen, though later on is able to utilize mediums such as swords and kunai knives. Besides this, she can use her chakra for various uses. One of these is her infamous Chakra Aura technique, where the user creates a faint field of chakra around the body, allowing unsurpassed precision in movement even when reacting to blows beyond the field of vision. Ai is also gifted in using water-type ninjutsu, speculated by the spirit world and deaths relationship to water, but it does also run in her family. Even so, her knack for this type of jutsu has saved her more than once, as water is very versatile in its uses. Genjutsu Due to her villages harshly secret genjutsu's, the full extent of Ai's abilities are predominantly unknown, but it is known she's a gifted user that even Itachi has noted is quite unique. Most of her genjutsu attacks are typically night-based, as to be expected as her village is named Yorugakure, and disorienting. The mirages are also known to be described as hellish, though instead of fire, water is used. She typically mixes her illusions with real-life ninjutsu's, such as using the water in her genjutsu's in actual real life ninjutsu's to harm her enemy. She is also able to simultaneously affect multiple opponents with her techniques, which comes in handy. Dojutso Meikaigan As the name suggests, Meikaigan is an "eye from hell", used primarily in seeing through worldly lies and deception, as well as detecting life force. This helps the user see the flows of chakra and others intentions. More advanced and powerful genjutsu require the second stage of Mitegan to be activated. The eyes awaken after the user goes through a near death experience, so in some cases, many who inherit this kekkei genkai do not awaken it in their lifetime. Ai’s was awakened as a young child when her sensei nearly killed her so she could obtain the dojutsu. Beyond seeing through genjutsu’s, there have been legends of the Meikaigan, when wielded by a powerful enough user, being able to see a persons very motives and lies themself .When activated, the pupils turn pale and receive several pale rings around them, though the color of the eye depends on the original eye color of the user. The eyes also seem to glow in dim lighting, or when the user is exerting their prowess. Once the user has gained the Meikaigan, the user can see chakra and the flow of chakra down to the minute detail, giving it color in order to distinguish it by its composition and source. The extent of the users chakra-sensing ability is dependent on the individual's skill; A refined form of sensing allow certain users to be able to predict the movements of shinobi and others to the point of being able to dodge attacks even before they have been fully executed. This particular effect is always active, as the eyes themselves don't return to normal once the Meikaigan has been awakened. Ai was mastering this skill while at her village, though later completed it after she deserted her clan. This allows her to easily predict all enemies moves with using no chakra, as the user suppresses their chakra completely to detect chakra around them better. However, Ai is unable to dodge attacks that aren't within her physical capabilities, so instead she resorts to getting hit in places where she can last longer. The user can also have a hard time reading large masses of chakra, such as the tailed beasts. Intelligence Stats Part I Part II Blank Period Epilogue In Other Media Trivia Quotes (To Itachi) Y''ou died the day you murdered your entire clan, Itachi. You're already dead! The right to choose belongs to the living, and as one of the living, I won't let you die more than this!'' (To ) It is strange that I have grieved the loss of those who are alive more than I have the dead. (To ) Reference Ai Kurosawa is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by Ash-Can. Naruto and Naruto Shippuden belongs to Misashi Kishimoto. All art is done by Ash-Can unless stated otherwise, which will be further explained down below in proper crediting format. Category:DRAFT